


Blame

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith blames himself, Lance helps Keith, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Shiro got hurt, a bit of fighting, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: "Because I caused it!" Keith snapped, snatching his wrist back. Lance barely had the time to catch Keith's other fist, rolling off of the bed with Keith. "Is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm angry because I fucking caused it!" He used his other fist to punch Lance under him, his knee digging into Lance's stomach. He caught his wrist quickly, struggling with Keith. "Shiro almost died because I wasn't paying attention!"





	Blame

Lance was worried about Keith. 

Since the mission to the Balmera, the castle has been quiet. Allura and Coran were busy with fixing the castle up before Zarkon found them again while Pidge and Hunk were messing around with the lions. Lance didn't really have anything to do, and he wanted to spend time with the person he loved, but that wasn't really his choice at the moment. 

During the mission, Shiro and the Black Lion were hit center on by the canon on a commander's ship. Black powered off immediately while Shiro got slammed into the control panel, splitting his helmet open and pulling his arm out of its socket. Coran managed to put his arm back, but Shiro was set to stay in the crypod for at least a few days from his head injury. Lance knew - and hated - that Keith blamed himself for the whole accident. 

When Keith was flying in to help Lance with the group of fighter ships heading for the castle, he almost missed sight of the canon and was hit. Red powered off and her leg became crooked. Keith wouldn't have been fine if Shiro flew Black in front of the canon to block the hit from Red. Since Shiro was going to be okay, Lance thanked him when he found Keith asleep beside the crypod. He thanked him for saving Keith. 

If Keith wasn't beside the crypod, he was in the training deck; destroying each level one by one with his rage. Lance would watch sometimes - to make sure he was okay. Whenever Keith noticed him, his eyes would flash in pain and regret and he'd leave. Lance knew Keith wasn't mad at him or anything, just himself. 

Lance left dinner early when Keith didn't show up again. He checked the training deck first before heading for the control room. He smiled softly, finding Keith asleep with his back against the crypod, head tilted to the side a bit to show his relaxed features. Lance sat down on his knees beside him, brushing his bangs back lightly. He looked up at Shiro's sleeping state, feeling guilt and gratitude pump in his veins. He sighed, slipping his arms under Keith's shoulders and knees.

"Mm..." Keith shifted in his arms, nuzzling Lance's shoulder. Lance felt his heart flutter, smiling as he made his way to his room. He could probably convince Keith to eat something when he wakes up. Shiro has been in the crypod for four days now, and Keith never once ate or slept as far as Lance can tell. He managed to get his door open with his foot and set Keith on his bed, examining his face. Dark shadows sat under his eyes, his skin looking a bit paler than usual. 

"Such an idiot.." Lance mumbled, pulling off Keith's boots. He pulled off his own shoes and jacket before joining Keith in his bed, pulling the shorter male closer. Keith mumbled softly in his sleep, nuzzling into Lance's chest. Their legs somehow tangled with one another, arms wrapped around Keith protectively. Lance kissed his head gently, eyes slipping shut. 

 

Shuffling and the bed moving caused Lance to wake up possibly just a few hours later. He peeked his eyes open, finding himself on his stomach now. Keith sat in front of him, in the middle of pulling on his boots. Lance frowned, setting a hand on Keith's lower back. "Hey.." Keith jolted at his touch, looking over his shoulder at him. Lance propped himself up on his elbow, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going? Everybody's asleep right now.." 

"I know.." Keith turned away, pulling on his other boot. "I'm going to check on Shiro." 

"And by 'check', you mean 'stay in there till I pass out from exhaustion again'?" Keith glared at him, standing up. Lance grabbed his wrist, eyes narrowing. "Keith, you really need to take care of yourself."

"I will when Shiro's awake," he tried to snatch his wrist back, but Lance tightened his hold. "What?"

"Shiro wouldn't want you to act like this," Lance said, moving to sit on his knees. "He will be better soon, Keith. Why are you so angry?" Keith gritted his teeth, trying to get out of his grip. Lance wanted him to say it. "Tell me, Keith."

"Because I caused it!" Keith snapped, snatching his wrist back. Lance barely had the time to catch Keith's other fist, rolling off of the bed with Keith. "Is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm angry because I fucking caused it!" He used his other fist to punch Lance under him, his knee digging into Lance's stomach. He caught his wrist quickly, struggling with Keith. "Shiro almost died because I wasn't paying attention!" 

"Yeah?!" Lance knocked Keith's knee off and rolled, pinning him to the ground. "You think that's what happened?!" 

"You saw it!" 

"Of course I did!" Lance straddled him, blood boiling. "Are you basically saying that it was also my fault?!" 

"No!" Keith looked horrified when Lance shouted that. 

"You only got hit because I asked for your help!" Lance glared down at him without any real anger. "I asked for help.. and you got hit.." He licked his lips, his thumbs rubbing along Keith's wrists. Keith stared up at him, pain in his eyes. "I don't care what you say.. Shiro made his own decision to get in the way.." 

"But-" 

"No," Lance softened his voice. Keith went limp under him. "What happened wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do, and so did everyone else."

"Lance.." 

"Some of us get hurt," he continued, letting go of his wrists. "It happens. We're in a war. In space. Which makes it ten times worse." He pulled Keith into a sitting position, still straddling his thighs. "Anything can happen out here, and that includes getting hurt. It's okay to be worried, but you can't isolate yourself and not take care of yourself." Keith looked up at him, guilt flashing in his eyes. Lance brushed his thumb under Keith's eye, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Think about what Shiro would want you to do." 

Keith took a deep breath and nodded, leaning into his hand. His arms moved around Lance's waist, his muscles relaxing as the seconds went by. Lance kissed his temple, finally standing up from his thighs to help him to his feet. "Hey.." Keith hugged Lance again, "thanks.." 

"No problem, babe," Lance mumbled, pulling him back to the bed. "You need more sleep for now. Unless you're really hungry?" Keith shook his head. Lance smiled and reached past him, picking up his special green jacket to drape over Keith's shoulders. "I'll stay with you till Shiro's awake again. Then you and him can go hang and then I'll take you back." 

Keith grinned lightly, laying down beside him. "I'm not an object." 

"You act like one," Lance whispered, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Making me feed you and care for you." Keith chuckled, closing his eyes. He pulled Lance's jacket closer, the hood covering his nose. Lance pulled Keith to his chest, wrapping the blanket around them. "I'll wake you if I hear anything about Shiro, okay?" 

"Okay," Keith hummed, muffled by his hood. He pressed his whole body to Lance's craving his warm touch. "I love you.." 

Lance smiled. "I love you too, baby. Sleep well."


End file.
